


The Force of a Gale

by Zodiac



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Furry, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: Beaten and bloody while attempting to quell Byakko's boundless rage, the Warrior of Light resorts to a rather risky way of quelling the aramitama running rampant within him... and may just find that it succeeds.





	The Force of a Gale

**Author's Note:**

> A friend has the major hots for Byakko, so I wrote the WoL getting wrecked by him for their birthday.

The wind howled through the bamboo forest, swirling around a clearing within where the grass had been tamped down from repeated use. In the center, one of the Four Lords stood stoically. Legs spread in a confident, sturdy stance, the white tiger Byakko looked down upon you, wild mane of hair billowing out in the winds around his humanoid face. His expression seemed almost... disappointed, eyebrows furrowed and corners of his lips turning downwards into a small frown.

And with good reason.

You, the mighty Warrior of Light, had been tasked with purging him of the aramitama that was beginning to cloud his thoughts with rage. And yet, here you were now, fallen to one knee before the auspice, bested by the tiger’s might. After all of the boasting over your previous victory over the Lord of Revel, after all the assurances that you would be able to assist him, you were unable to beat back the primal anger plaguing Byakko.

But you never were known for simply giving up when the odds swung against your favor.

Instead, you persevered, doing whatever it took to ensure that you succeeded against whatever enemy you found yourself facing. At this point, your body was far too pummeled to try to charge at the auspice again, skin blooming with bruises and chafed raw from the winds at your opponent’s disposal.

So an overt assault would practically be suicidal. It was a good thing then that you knew of other ways to relieve pent-up emotions.

The fact that Byakko’s current form was rather easy on the eyes helped matters quite a bit.

Struggling to your feet, you did not miss the way the tiger’s eyes widened, obviously surprised that you managed to stand up after his previous assaults. After the initial shock wore off, he moved to continue his attack, raising his clawed hand menacingly... a hand that was slowly lowered when you lifted your own arms in a sign of peace rather than one of aggression.

“If you will give me a moment,” you started in as soothing of a voice as you can manage, hoping that it would delay his attack long enough to put your plan into action, “I can show you a different way of quelling the aramitama than fighting.”

Thankfully, that seemed to peak the tiger’s interest for the time being and he stood there as you slowly approached, somewhat wary that he would make another attempt on your life anyway.

...Then again, you always did like at least a hint of danger in your life.

However, when Byakko still did not attack after you had drawn close enough to touch him, you relaxed, figuring that he would be listening to your suggestion... for the moment, anyway. Reaching your hands up, you curiously pressed them against the tiger’s abdomen, feeling the tight, sinewy muscles covered with the softest, warmest fur you had ever touched.

“I do not know about the customs of you auspices,” You began even as your hands trailed lower, drifting over the tiger’s muscles, “but we tend to release our pent-up frustrations through sex.” Pausing where his genitals should have been, you pressed your fingers into the smooth fur covering his groin, looking up at him with an almost pleading gaze. “I certainly would not be averse to trying that.”

The auspice merely stared down at you, unmoving mouth and solid gold eyes making his expression and intentions unreadable. He remained silent for so long that you were beginning to have second thoughts about this plan of yours, thinking he may have taken offense to your offer. Slowly, so as not to anger him further, you began to draw your hand back...

Only to have your wrist grabbed by him, his large hand easily engulfing yours.

A soft growl rumbled out from the tiger’s broad chest as he loomed over you, head tilting up and down as he looked over your body. Though there was no visible change to his expression, you could feel the intensity in his gaze as it raked over you, scrutinizing you.

Like a predator with its prey.

“Very well, mortal.” Byakko growled out, releasing your hand. “Let us see if you will be enough to sate me.”

Before you could react further, his hand lashed out, claws rending the fabric of your shirt and exposing your breasts to the air. At the same time, he thrusted his hips forwards, his cock finally emerging from the fur covering his groin. Already erect, it had a visible texture to it, small bumps dotting its surface, sure to pleasure anyone willing to take it.

And, if how soaked the inside of your pants were and how your mouth watered at the sight of that dick was any indication, you were  _definitely_ willing.

You didn’t even resist as his hand moved, claws beginning to rove over your form with a teasing, curious touch, leaving light scratches in their wake. Then again, your lack of resistance may have been due to how he also dipped his head down to your breasts, tongue flickering out to lap at your nipples. Broad and thick, it had a strange, but pleasing texture to it, similar but not as rough as a normal cat’s tongue. It twirled around and flicked across one nipple, then the other, making sure to give both of them the attention they deserved as they stiffened. Between that and that strong hand exploring your body, you were quickly unraveling, squirming against his touch and letting your moans escape into the night air.

Oh, but the tiger was far from finished with you. That hand eventually reached the hem of your pants and tore through them with the ease he had ripped through your top, though his next choice of action easily silenced any complaints you might have had about him ruining  _another_ article of your clothing.

Lowering himself to his knees, the auspice slowly trailed his tongue down from your breasts, following the dips of your body and giving the sensitive curve of your hip a gentle bite, pulling a soft squeak out of you. Following that curve inwards, his tongue finally,  _finally_ reached your pussy and, after giving your wet lips a broad lick, he slipped that wonderful tongue into you.

That odd texture proved to be simply  _perfect_ for you, massaging your inner walls and providing just the right amount of stimulation to make you squirm on that tongue. It was  _long_ too, long enough to fill you up marvelously, that strong muscle delving deep into you and making you moan in an utterly lewd way. The tiger seemed to appreciate it as well, letting out a loud, pleased purr against your folds, causing vibrations to spread through your sensitive flesh and make more sweet, sweet pleasure shoot through your body like electricity.

For a while, the tiger seemed content with working you over with his tongue, filling you up and stretching you out while also enjoying the taste of your body. However, even the best things must come to an end and he eventually drew away, leaving you feeling so very painfully empty in the absence of that tongue that filled you up so well.

Thankfully, he wasn’t completely done with you yet as he straightened up, his arm moving to firmly wrap around your abdomen and rearrange you at the same time. Flipping you around, he pressed your back against his furry chest so you were facing away from him... not that you had to be looking at him to see the sizable cock that he was now lowering you towards.

The head easily parted your lips and you drew in a sharp breath as it sank into you, filling you up far better than the tongue had and every last little bump on its surface dragging along your inner walls as it eased its way in. The fact that the tiger was being so gentle with you surprised you, allowing you to grow accustomed to the sheer girth of the dick pressing in you.

However, he wasn’t going to surprise you for very long.

He stuffed as much of himself into you as he was able then waited a beat, two, before pulling you back up his cock and, once only the tip was still inside of you, you could feel the loud growl reverberate through his chest behind you as he slammed you back down so hard that you screamed and saw stars spark in your vision.

Again and again he repeated the motion and, again and again, you howled and writhed in his grip as he fucked you hard, pressing deeper and filling you more than you ever had been before. You were stretched so very tightly around him that every one of those little nubs on his cock dragged against your sensitive skin with every thrust in and pull out, layering a wonderful texture onto that delicious friction. Throughout it all, Byakko was growling and snarling behind you like the wild beast that he was, sending near-constant vibrations rattling through your body from your close proximity to him.

Every thrust into you made more of that friction, more of that pleasure that pooled in the pit of your stomach and made your limbs feel boneless in the best of ways; if the tiger hadn’t been holding you up, your legs would likely have given out from the tingles of pleasure shooting through them long ago. You had just enough control over your arms left to reach up and tangle your fingers in that impressive mane of his, reflexively grasping handfuls of the hair tight with each thrust, each scream and cry wrenched out of you.

Being fucked, no, being  _used_  by the god-like being in such a way was utter bliss and you hoped that it would never end.

Unfortunately, all things must come to an end, even if this particular ending was just as glorious as the other parts of it. There was one, final thrust, harsh and brutal even compared to all the others before it, and Byakko  _roared_  before he sank teeth into both of your shoulders, using his human-like face and the tiger-like one attached to his arm to bite deep into you, marking you as being taken by the beast.

You screamed as loud as you could as you felt the searing pain of the twin bites in your shoulders and cum that was almost as searingly hot shoot into your pussy. You yourself came soon after, muscles clenching around that dick still pumping thick globs of seed into you and mouth agape in a silent scream, your throat and voice too raw at this point to even cry out anymore.

After you began to go limp in Byakko’s grip and after his cum began to seep out of you, he finally pulled out of you and released your shoulders from his mouths and used his tongues to lap at them in a surprisingly gentle manner. Sinking down to a sitting position, he still held you as he tended to your wounds and, in return, you weakly ran your fingers through that magnificent, silky mane of his.

“W-was that... satisfactory?” You asked, having to pause to raggedly pant, still exhausted from that experience.

“More than satisfactory.” He practically purred out against your shoulder. “I can feel the aramitama settling already. You have my thanks, Warrior of Light.”

“You can thuh-thank me by... doing that again to me sometime... Just give me a bit to recover from it because I am fairly certain that I will be walking weird for at least a week after this.”

You both felt and heard the hearty laugh that got out of Byakko before he gave you a, “Fair enough.” in agreement. That settled, you leaned against his warm chest and closed your eyes, fully planning on giving your aching body a well-deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
